A large number of methods and devices for knotting the end of a thread to a flat object are known. The methods, most of which employ needles, are so complicated that their operating speed is limited. The corresponding devices consist of a large number of parts with a complicated sequence of motions so that they require a relatively large technical expenditure, especially for control of the parts.
The knots that are created with the familiar methods and devices are formed between a hole and an edge of the flat object. The thread forming the knot thus runs in the fiber direction of the paper forming the flat object. If heavy stress is applied to the knot, it can cause the paper to tear, especially when a slot for clamping the thread is provided, which develops a notch effect.